The new Recruite!
by Siwo
Summary: Imma use my own charecter in this story...like i usually do... heh.


Me: Woah... a fanfic that ISNT ouran..trippy...

I do not own codename kids next door

* * *

"Finnaly, I can get into a club. Not just any club, the Kids Next Door..." I muttered as we were in the car to go to Nigel Uno's house. _Is he the leader or something? _"I hope this Art Club..the...Kids next door...strange name but still, does it have anything to do with your education Jo?" Dad asks. "Ummm, shouldnt have any effect on it." I say. *Bzz Bzz* My phone has a text! Oh, its from Lauren.

Lauren:_You in the KND yet?_ Oh, shes in it to! Sweet! Jo: _Not yet..I have to go to Nigel Unos house and go to "Moon Base" or whatever... How do I get accepted anyway? _ Lauren:_ you put some bogeys in a machine and it tells you.. i cant remember what it tells you but it tells you something! _Me: _Oh cool, were here. Gtg!_

Lauren: _WAIT WAIT WAIT. there are sectors in it. Like sector V, im in sector D. _Me: _Oh I hope I'm in sector D then! Now, i have to go!_ I get out of the car door and knock on his front door. A man with a lot of hair comes and answers it. "Are you Nigels friend? NIGEL, your friends here!" A bald kid with sunglasses walks to the front door. "Oh, hello. you must be the new person to join. It isn't everyday we get new recruites." He says calmley. I wave to my mum and dad and they drive off. "So...how do I join the Kids next door?" Nigel laughs. "Ah, a newbie,huh?" I nodd. "We'll go to the moonbase and you can meet your new team members. Oh, do you know your place yet?" He asks. _I am so confused right now._ "You must be very confused right now." _IS HE A FRICKEN MIND READER? _We step into a rocket and head up to the moon. _Dosent look like this on Google Earth..._

"Oh, Hi number 1!" A blonde girl with a number "362" written on it. "You must be our new member! Hmm... what skills do you have?" _Im good with technology n stuff...i dont say that do i? DO I?_

"Im good with technology" "Number 1, why did ya take so long?" A dark coloured girl with a red hat asks him. "Number 1?" Number 362 says "Oh, thats the point of signup. You would probably be number 6!" she says happily._ Im still confused..._

"Woah... nice tree house you got!" I say. "This isnt a tree house, its a base." Number ...uhh...4? says. He has an aussie accent. Heh. But I shouldnt be laughing because I have a british accent. *BZZ BZZ*

Lauren: _I dont see you in sector D anywhere...what one are you in? D: _

Me: _Sector V. DX_

Lauren: _What title did you get?_

Me: _Second Technician._

Laruen: _Cool. Oh, we have a mission, gtg bye!_

"Let me give you a tour around the tree house" Nigel- i mean- number 1 says. He shows me his room, Hoagies room, Kukis room is REALLY creepy...Wallies room is alright...and Abbies is cool with the lavalamps and all. And he shows me my room. Its quite plain,really. I need to fill this room up with vocaloid stuff! Lucky i have my spare figurienes! "Well, I'll let you know if we have a mission coming up, so get some rest" He closes the door. I pull out my Rin/Len figures out of my bag and place them on my bedside desk. I have tons of len stuff. I put them on the dest aswell. I put on a song and turn it down because im sure the rest dont want to listen to PonPonPon...heh. Kuki comes into my room and looks at my preciouse len figures. "You like Vocaloid? Cool! So do I but I love rainbow monkeys even more!" Kuki drabbles on about Rainbow Dorkies. "What are rainbow monkies?" She gives me a horrified look. She runs into her room and comes back with about 50 monkies in two arms and leaves to get more. In about 15 minutes im covered in rainbow plushies.

"Kuki...get...these...things..off of me...need...air..." Wallie comes in and starts laughing, so I throw my Len plushie at him. Serves him right for laughing at me being covered in dorkies. "You loike vocaloid? Kuki never stops goin' on about 'em!"

The song Spice starts to come on. "OOOH I LOVE THIS SONG!"

_She loves a song about the stuff? REALLY?_ "Do you even know what this song is about Kuki?" She shakes her head.

I whisper it into her ear. She shreaks and runs into her room, leaving me with her rainbow mess."Better burn these while I have the chance..." I mutter.

"Better not, Kuki will go mad if you do"

Wallie climbs onto my bed. The song Meltdown by rin starts playing. He drifts off, so I put all the rainbow monkies ontop of him. Kuki comes in to get her stuff and I put a finger to my mouth and mouth "wallie is asleep" and point to the mess of monkies. "That boy is gonna FREAK." Abbie says.

About half an hour later we hear an ear deafining scream. Me and Kuki and Abbie burst out laughing and he comes out with a reddened face.

"Whats the matter, rainbow boy?" I say between laughs. "How would you loike it if you got covered with Len plushies?"He yells. "I would love that!" I say and start dreaming of a million things that should not be disscussed in this fanfiction. He just screams in fustration."It was just a harmless prank! Dont get all uptight about it number 4!" Abbie says. "Prank or not, Im gonna get you back so bad you wont wanna be in the Kids Next Door anymore!" He yells and slams his bedroom door.


End file.
